Angels
The Angels are one of the Three Factions: Devils , Angels, and the Fallen. The Warriors and Guardians of Paradise, there are two factions: the Pure and Reincarnated. Summary Originating from Heaven, the Angels are powerful beings who serve the Biblical Almighty, and have the powers to inflict pain upon Devils/demons due to their light-based powers, Swift Wings, and Arrows of either Love or Death. After the forced stasis sleep of God in the Great War of the Three Factions, the Angels were incapable of increasing their numbers normally until the creation of the Brave Saint system which allows humans to be reincarnated into Angels. Unlike Devils and Fallen Angels, Angels need to purify themselves when making love and both the Angel and partner must undergo a lengthy purification ritual (it takes several hours). They must also need to do it inside a specially crafted barrier and they both must not harbor any kind of possessive feelings while doing it, rather it must be done out of pure love. Although reincarnated angels don't have this problem, as they are not pure angels. Appearance Angels look similar to humans except with them having white feathered wings and a halo positioned directly above their head; the only exception being the Archangel Michael who has golden wings and later Dulio. Also, their power is denoted by the number of wings they have (Iria, for example, initially only had one pair of wings but gained another pair for her increase in strength as well as Dulio upon activating his Balance Breaker, his power increased to the point he gain twelve golden wings similar to Michael the former Archangel). Angels have blond/blonde hair and green eyes and are often seen in white-colored clothing, mostly priest attire. Although they possess a battle mode which in truth is their true form, which their human/angel form completely bleached or whited out, with glyphs and eyes glowing a unique color, along with some feathers in their wings. Skills/Abilities *'Transformation' *'Flight': Angels have the ability of flight through their feathered wings, their wings are also shown to be capable of retracting into their backs as if they've disappeared completely. They can fly faster than the human eye can allow *'Arrows': The Arrows are somewhat the most powerful weapon the Angels possess. They can be long range or short range. They come in two forms: **'Love Arrows': The Love Arrows are colored red and will make anyone, male/female or both, who is hit with them instantly fall in love with whoever shot them for 33 days. The effects of the Love Arrow vary from someone who is neutral or truly in love with that person without the aide of the arrow. However, if the person hates the user, then the arrows will only have a weak effect of stalling them as they fight the effects quickly. **'Death Arrows': The Death Arrows are colored white and very powerful. If hit, the target will die instantly, proving 100% fatal. *'Light-based Weapons': All Angels have light projection that can cause severe damage to Devils, and can create numerous light-based weapons such as spears, arrows, and swords, with the spear being the most commonly used weapon. *'Unique Abilities': Certain powerful high ranking Angels also has special holy abilities unique to themselves such as Uriel's ability to control Holy Flames and Baraqiel's power of Holy Lightning. Like Devils, all Angels have a unique ability which allows them to communicate with different people from around the world without the language barriers. *'Angel Reincarnation': Reincarnation, or transformation, was established when the Saint System was created by the Seraphs using the technologies of the Devils and Fallen, to increase their lost numbers by reincarnating humans into Angels. Reincarnated Angels can also use their traits better when acting as a group. *'Magic': Angels, like other factions, have their own system of magic and spells, usually in the form of prayers. Ranking *''Saint System'' Factions Seraph Grigori Archangel Nephilim Known Angels *'Lite Gamoris' - Nephilim *'Nasse' - Angel *'Rubel' - Angel Trivia *The Angel system is based on the same system in Highschool DXD. Navigation Category:Angels Category:Species Category:Three Factions